


【莱瑟】存档

by acenoanada



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 大概两三年前写的古早文，那个时候文笔还很稚嫩所以肯定存在有ooc，他们真好。是之前贴吧也不知道lof看到的一位太太的二十字呜呜呜呜没有要授权就擅自拿来当序很抱歉，侵权删，放在notes里。有很ooc。
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 4





	【莱瑟】存档

**Author's Note:**

> 在外面野了几十年的莱戈拉斯终于选择了回密林，刚到自己的寝宫就看见瑟兰迪尔倒在自己的寝宫里，旁边堆了一堆空酒瓶。  
> ——源自太太

“Ada！”莱戈拉斯急忙跑过过去抱起瑟兰迪尔，把他轻轻地放在自己偏殿里小憩用的躺椅上。似是感觉到了些许亲切的久违的气味，听到了久违的声音，瑟兰迪尔艰难睁开了眼，但是眼前朦胧一片，只能模模糊糊看见是一个年轻的精灵在他身前看着他。  
“是...莱戈拉斯…吗？”瑟兰迪尔不敢去确认这就是他最宠爱的儿子，他不敢相信他那叛逆的儿子居然回来了，是为了……陶瑞尔吗？  
“是，Ada，我回来了，我再也不会走了。”莱戈拉斯在一旁坐了下来，他现在只想好好的端详他的Ada，Ada因为自己的离去，似乎憔悴了不少。  
“回来了……回来了就好啊……”瑟兰迪尔喃喃的说着，不一会儿便又睡着了。莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔的睡颜，他的心，似乎悸动了一下，久违的心动……  
聪明如莱戈拉斯，他很快就明白，他是爱上他的Ada了，这与对陶烈儿的喜欢不同。所以，莱戈拉斯想要占有瑟兰迪尔，占有他的Ada，他想看他的Ada在他身下承欢的模样，他想一点点的打破他Ada的高傲，想让他Ada只属于他一个人……  
——分割线——  
瑟兰迪尔完全酒醒时，发现自己在一个阴暗的房间内，四肢被铁链锁住，唯一的活动范围就是这张他正躺着的床。瑟兰迪尔想用魔法将铁链击碎，但却发现自己的魔法使不出来了，他的手腕上有一些符号，是古老的，封印符号，只有写下这符号的主人想要解开才行，否则，就是甘道夫也解不开。  
瑟兰迪尔皱了皱眉，不会是……爱隆吧？而这个念头在门被打开时消失的无影无踪了。“莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔疑惑的问，他有太多的疑惑了，但最终只化为了这一句。“是，Ada。”莱戈拉斯走到瑟兰迪尔面前，脸上看不出一点表情。“你为什么锁住我？”瑟兰迪尔脸色有些不好，难道他要篡位？“因为，我想让Ada只属于我一个人。”莱戈拉斯一边说着，一边解开锁住瑟兰迪尔的铁链。“啪——”莱戈拉斯的脸上挨了一巴掌，这是瑟兰迪尔用尽了力气的。“你疯了？”瑟兰迪尔问道。  
“不，只不过，Ada，既然你这样，我也不必客气了吧？”莱戈拉斯脸上虽然有一个红红的手掌印，但并不让人觉得难看，再加上现在的表情，看起来就像一个残忍的屠夫想要杀了手中的猎物般，不过莱戈拉斯不会杀了他的Ada，他只是想占有他的Ada而已。  
“你干什么？”精灵的直觉告诉瑟兰迪尔他有危险，他不断地朝墙退去，他知道，这种危险绝不是面对敌人的那种，他顾不得自己的高傲，他不希望这样，但是，高傲和逃离危险，他选择暂时的放弃高傲。  
“Ada没了武器没了魔法能有多强呢？正巧这次机会，我会让Ada度过难忘的一天。”残忍的笑容，冰冷的不带一丝感情的话语，瑟兰迪尔觉得属于他的真正的报应，来了。  
接下来的世界，才是真正的，一片黑暗……  
——分割线——  
“Ada，不如再将你锁起来？”莱戈拉斯一步步走向瑟兰迪尔，直至把他逼到墙角。  
“大胆，你还把我当你Ada吗？”瑟兰迪尔努力让自己说的话听起来有些底气，但是，语气中的颤抖出卖了他。  
“Ada，我爱你，所以你只能属于我。”莱戈拉斯说着，捏住瑟兰迪尔的下巴，喂他喝下了他这些年在密林外制作的春药，只有他本人能解，否则，要么与人交欢，要么死。  
“你……”药效很快就显出来了，瑟兰迪尔浑身燥热了起来，白皙的皮肤也染上了粉嫩。  
“怎么样Ada？需要我帮忙吗？”莱戈拉斯将瑟兰迪尔重新抱回床上，一点点脱去他的精灵王袍。  
“不许...碰我……”虽然瑟兰迪尔迫切的想要一个人让他满足，但是他绝不允许这个人是他的儿子，这是他最后的仅存的一丝理智。  
“Ada，怎么能这样呢？我不希望您死。”莱戈拉斯的手不安分的在瑟兰迪尔的身上抚摸着，凉凉的，正好消去了药性的燥热，瑟兰迪尔渴望被摸的更多一点，想要更多一点，偏偏，这么一个高傲的人，怎么会说出这种话呢？特别是这个人还是他的儿子。  
“Ada，承认吧，你被我摸的很舒服，你还想要。”莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔耳边低声说道，他低哑的声音就是最好的催发剂。  
“滚……滚开！”瑟兰迪尔还在坚持，莱戈拉斯笑了笑，轻轻的抚上了瑟兰迪尔的分身。  
“啊~”低吟出声，瑟兰迪尔红了脸，用手死死的捂住嘴，莱戈拉斯找了一根丝带绑住了瑟兰迪尔分身的根部之后，开始不断地套弄起瑟兰迪尔的分身。  
“啊...莱戈...拉斯...停下...啊...”瑟兰迪尔尽量抑制住呻吟，却难免发出低吟，这让莱戈拉斯想要征服瑟兰迪尔的决心更大了，对瑟兰迪尔，他的Ada，也越来越......想囚禁起来了，如此可爱的一面，莱戈拉斯不愿意被人看见，被任何人，这一面只能给他看。  
“Ada，你这诱人的模样真是让我恨不得现在直接操你，但是我不希望Ada受伤，怎么办呢？”莱戈拉斯故作苦恼的问瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔咬了咬牙，想要再扇莱戈拉斯，却被莱戈拉斯一只手用丝带绑住了他的两只手，不能动弹。  
“哦莱戈拉斯……嗯……你不能这样做……”瑟兰迪尔还在反抗，他试图说服莱戈拉斯。  
“不行哦Ada。”莱戈拉斯解开了丝带，让瑟兰迪尔射了出来，他不舍得这样对他的Ada，第一次应该让Ada舒服一点。  
瑟兰迪尔知道此时的药效已经完全显现出来了，但是他不希望莱戈拉斯看到这一面，谁都可以，唯独不能是他，此时瑟兰迪尔不得不感谢他强大的忍耐力。莱戈拉斯也没有说什么，趁着手里的精液，开始扩张起瑟兰迪尔的后穴。  
“呃啊……莱戈拉斯……不行……你把手指那出去……啊……”瑟兰迪尔从未经历过这等事，自然输的一塌糊涂，整个人软了下来，不断的发出低吟，白皙的皮肤更加粉嫩诱人了。瑟兰迪尔清楚现在的他反抗不过，虽然没什么反抗的动作，眼里却满是不服，这对他来说就像是侮辱。  
莱戈拉斯并未理会瑟兰迪尔说的话，也并没有看到瑟兰迪尔眼里的不服，他只是在瑟兰迪尔的后穴里由最初的一根手指慢慢增加到两根，三根，他不断摸索着，甘道夫对他说男人里面其实也有个敏感处，莱戈拉斯想要找到。「甘道夫:这锅我不背！」“啊！”瑟兰迪尔本来还能忍耐一下一些小小的快感，可是莱戈拉斯不知摸索到了哪一处，突然而来的巨大的快感让他发出的甜腻的呻吟，两人都惊讶了一下，莱戈拉斯则是更加的用手指按压那处，不断惹瑟兰迪尔发出甜腻的呻吟，而瑟兰迪尔此时已经快要被不断涌来的巨大的快感淹没，他最后的一丝理智也快要被淹没。  
“Ada，瞧瞧，你的下面咬的真紧呐。”莱戈拉斯觉得扩张够了，把手指退出来，他甚至能感觉到退出时瑟兰迪尔后穴的挽留。莱戈拉斯换上了自己早已变硬变大的分身，他把分身抵在瑟兰迪尔的穴口。  
“你，你滚！”瑟兰迪尔还是不死心的反抗，但是当莱戈拉斯故意把分身在穴口摩擦就是不进去时，瑟兰迪尔完全被欲望掌控了，他感觉很空虚，他只想有人满足他。感受到了瑟兰迪尔的表情上的哀求，莱戈拉斯缓缓插了进去，内里绞的他舒服极了，瑟兰迪尔紧致湿润的后穴让莱戈拉斯差点失控，差点不顾瑟兰迪尔的感受，大操大干起来，但是莱戈拉斯不想这样做。  
莱戈拉斯慢慢的解开了瑟兰迪尔手上的丝带，瑟兰迪尔的手顺势的搭在莱戈拉斯的肩膀上，嘴里还喃喃着莱戈拉斯的名字。  
“Ada，舒服吗？”莱戈拉斯次次戳中瑟兰迪尔的要点，引得瑟兰迪尔呻吟声越来越大，越来越甜腻，“舒服...舒服...”瑟兰迪尔完全是无意识的回答，莱戈拉斯看着平时冷漠的人如今因他而浪荡起来，在瑟兰迪尔后穴的分身不禁又大了几分。  
“莱戈拉斯......莱戈拉斯......好棒……操我……操我……”瑟兰迪尔说着，腰部摆动着，不食人间烟火的精灵王也会有如此一面，莱戈拉斯抱起瑟兰迪尔，用诱导的口气说“Ada，自己动，好吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔听从莱戈拉斯的话，抱着莱戈拉斯，自己扭动着，发出着呻吟声……而莱戈拉斯也没有闲着，他在瑟兰迪尔的身上留下了一个又一个红印子，色情极了。  
“莱戈拉斯……还不够……”瑟兰迪尔想要莱戈拉斯操他，莱戈拉斯也证明了他制作的药多么厉害，只不过，莱戈拉斯觉得，药效快到了。  
“趴过去。”莱戈拉斯下了命令，瑟兰迪尔乖乖的趴了过去，后穴正对准莱戈拉斯。  
“啪——”的一声，瑟兰迪尔的屁股上多了一个红掌印，莱戈拉斯并没有急着进入让他喜欢的Ada的后穴，而是以施虐者的身份在瑟兰迪尔身上留下痕迹，至少现在他的Ada还不会反抗。  
“啊！”瑟兰迪尔绷紧了身体，他不知道，原来他竟希望被莱戈拉斯这样对待。“Ada的身体……还真是贱呢……”莱戈拉斯笑了笑，捏住瑟兰迪尔的屁股，分身进入了瑟兰迪尔的后穴。  
“莱戈拉斯……”瑟兰迪尔毕竟是精灵王，经过一番情事一次高潮之后，药效已经在逐渐消退了，即使现在的精灵王并没有任何法力。“是，Ada。”莱戈拉斯想要征服他的Ada，不论是被他下了药的被欲望掌控Ada，还是，平常的冷冰冰的Ada……  
“有什么在……”瑟兰迪尔扭头想看，却未遂。“Ada，很快你就知道了。”莱戈拉斯说着，狠狠地抽插起来，次次顶到最深处，但是却每次都擦过瑟兰迪尔后穴的敏感处不去研磨，瑟兰迪尔愣了一下，随即想要逃避，再这样下去，他会堕落的，但是他不知道他刚才有多么浪荡。“Ada，你逃不走的。”莱戈拉斯拉住瑟兰迪尔，他知道瑟兰迪尔又快到了，于是莱戈拉斯把瑟兰迪尔翻过来，一边狠狠地顶弄着，一边套弄着瑟兰迪尔已经起来的分身。  
“啊...不行...莱戈拉斯...哈啊你给我——”极致的快感让瑟兰迪尔想要反抗，却在话说到一半时被莱戈拉斯堵住了嘴。  
不一会儿，瑟兰迪尔再一次达到高潮，后穴一阵紧缩，莱戈拉斯射在了里面，但是后穴的舒服，让莱戈拉斯再次硬了，但是这次莱戈拉斯把分身抽出来，让瑟兰迪尔跪在地上给他口交。瑟兰迪尔此时已经完全被情欲弄昏了头，迷迷糊糊的按照莱戈拉斯的指令，十分青涩的舔弄着莱戈拉斯的分身，一股精液的味道，瑟兰迪尔皱了皱眉，但是并没有停下，他大概已经忘了自己那卑微的高傲了。  
过了很长时间莱戈拉斯才射了出来，射在了瑟兰迪尔的嘴里，他听话的咽了下去。“Ada，你现在这幅淫乱的样子真可爱。”莱戈拉斯挑起瑟兰迪尔的下巴，俨然一副主人的模样。  
“莱戈拉斯……？”瑟兰迪尔宁愿把这当成一场梦，哦该死的，他刚刚竟然，竟然做了那种事，就当这是一场梦吧……  
“Ada，你还真是骚呢。”或许是刺激到了瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔晕了过去，身上满是欢爱的痕迹。  
“我还以为Ada精力够好呢。”莱戈拉斯皱了皱眉，他没兴趣去操晕过去的Ada。  
莱戈拉斯清理了一下昏过去的瑟兰迪尔的身体，抱着瑟兰迪尔躺在已经清理过的床上渐渐地睡去，虽然已经天亮了。  
——分割线——  
瑟兰迪尔醒来便看见莱戈拉斯抱着他，他叫了一声莱戈拉斯，原本还熟睡中的莱戈拉斯立马睁开了眼，在瑟兰迪尔额头亲了一下，问“Ada，感觉怎么样？”  
瑟兰迪尔刚动了动胳膊就痛的不行，没办法，他只能瞪了一眼莱戈拉斯，他的喉咙也很痛，刚刚叫莱戈拉斯的时候就感觉到了。  
“Ada，我爱你。”突如其来的告白。  
或许瑟兰迪尔只是不愿承认罢了，他已经从很久以前就爱上了他最满意的孩子——莱戈拉斯。  
END


End file.
